Never Let You Go
by LadyCrystalRoseAngel
Summary: Jareth has another chance and takes it. This time he won't let Sarah go. PG-13.. for now. JS. Very angsty and romantic- be warned.
1. Default Chapter

He slipped in the ebony darkness like a cruel, unyielding mist. The blackness enveloped him like a second skin and made him feel secure like it knew him better then he knew himself. No matter what happened tonight his darkness wouldn't leave. It would protect him. It would save him from himself and his own dark desires.

He glided across the hardwood floor like a spirit. He made no noise and hardly even disturbed the air that surrounded the beauty who laid so perfect and innocent before him. Her chocolate locks spilled across her pillow and her alabaster skin glowed faintly in the dimness, as if she were lit by an inner fire. He wanted to touch those flames. He wanted them to warm him as they warmed her.

She was living. She was beautiful. She was everything that he wanted. How could he have thought that he could get over her?

He looked at her closely as he moved ever closer. Soon he lurked directly over her bed. Her breath left her sweet kissable lips and wafted up to his eager nostrils. If he could have breathed in her essence right at that moment he would have. He would have taken everything that she was and secreted it away in his heart, where she should have been in the first place.

She had left him. He had offered her his broken and tortured heart! There had been such pain on his face, so much love and pleading, but she was so wrapped up in the game that she didn't notice. She didn't care, and he had lost everything.

Well, that wouldn't happen again. He wouldn't lose her a second time. It had been five long years for him, watching her grow up and change.

He tortured himself endlessly, watching her with his crystals whenever he could. He watched her finish high school. He watched her learn to love her family. He watched as they went on picnicks to the park together and longed for the day rthat he could join her like that. He wanted what she had- that sort of intimacy and happy togetherness.

Finally, last night things had changed for him. He'd been kept away from her because of those damned words that she'd said that cast him out of her life forever. There had been no way for him to go to her. But that all changed. He had watched her as she went to a party on the college campus where she attended classes.

She had too much to drink and was starting to lose control of herself. It was the first time she had ever been drunk, and she lost all her inhibitions. She ended up dancing with a guy who wanted to take advantage of her. He led her away from the dance floor into one of the upstairs rooms.

One of her friends had seen her head off with the guy and knew it would mean trouble. They'd followed the couple upstairs, but were too late. The man locked the door behind them, and then set to work on Sarah.

He pulled her to him and roughly began to fondle her breasts and sloppily kiss her neck. Sarah tried to push him off but she was too off balance from the alcohol. Jareth watched helplessly as the man threw her to the bed and worked to pull off his trousers.

The friend was banging on the door, but couldn't help. Sarah was struggling and yelling for him to stop. The man wouldn't. Frantically, Sarah yelled,

"Somebody, anybody, help me!" That was enough for Jareth.

He couldn't help her himself, but her call gave him enough power to unlock the door. Her friend came barreling through, saw the situation, and immediately knocked the jerk to his butt on the floor. They then called the university police, and the guy was taken to jail where he would be charged with attempted rape.

Sarah gave the best statement she could, and then went home to sleep it off.

She had drifted into a restless slumber, her drunken mind pulling up images that she hadn't thought of in years. Jareth's face came to the front. She dreamed of his mismatched eyes and his silken hair. She dreamed of his marble body, and in those dreams she felt safe, as if she knew she had a protector.

One word passed her lips, and that word was enough to change her world forever.

"Jareth."

And he came for her. He was finally here now. Her words had invited him. It was a risky thing he was about to do, but after all this time he wasn't about to wait any longer than he had to.

Without waking her up he laid down next to her. He drank in the sight of her perfect body, hidden only slightly by the thin sheets she slept under, and ran his finger up her arm. He ended at her neck, and traced a light pattern there. He followed the line of her jaw to her perfect lips, and leaned forward.

His warm, hungry lips seared onto hers just as she began to stir. She had no time to awaken or move before suddenly the room around them disappeared and was replaced by a much more elegant, elaborate room fit for a Queen.

Jareth had stolen her away to the Underground, and he would never let her go again.


	2. chapter 2

Sarah was at the ball wearing the dress she had always wanted. It was white with silver tissue over it with sleeves that puffed at the shoulder but then went tight from her elbows to her wrist. Their were diamonds around her neck and in her hair. Her long dark hair was curled into a thousand ringlets and then pinned back with ribbons and leaves. She looked just like a princess right down to the silver slippers on her feet. She knew that everyone around her was looking at her and admiring her, but there was someone she was looking for. She looked for him all night but she couldn't find him.

Suddenly he snuck up behind her and caught her attention.

"Jareth"

He smiled when she said his name. That was the smile she was looking for. It lit up his mismatched eyes and bathed her in warmth making her safe and secure. She cold stay in his arms forever as they whirled around the ballroom. They stopped in the center and he gazed deep into her eyes. He ran his glove covered finger up her arm and shivers up her spine. She felt him trace an intricate pattern in fire on her neck and closed her eyes. The fire traced along her jaw toward her mouth and all her being centered on that one point of contact.

Then his soft full lips touched hers and the fire exploded inside her bringing sensations she had never experienced before. She leaned into his kiss and when her lips parted his tongue took full advantage of the opening. She felt his had trace down her neck to cup her full breast protected only by her silk nightshirt.

Nightshirt? Her eyes flew open and she shoved the man on top of her away from her. She caught him off guard but his muscles were like iron so she only managed to break the kiss and gain a little breathing room. Which was a good thing because she was panting from the kiss. "What are you doing here? I won fair and square! Get away from me! You have no power over me!"

"Oh, but I do Sarah. You called for someone to help you when that boy was attacking you. I did." His finger traced down her cheek the soft leather tickling her distractingly.

"I – I didn't mean you." she stammered. "Your the last person I'd call."

"Oh really?" An eyebrow cocked over one of his mismatched eyes. The blue one she thought. "Never mind hid eyes, Sarah. You've got to get rid of him." Sarah thought to herself. "I could have sworn I just heard you say my name."

"Your lying. I did no such thing. Now get out of my room or I'll call the cops."

"I think you'll find that a little hard, my dear." He smiled with a satisfied smirk and rolled away from her and gestured at the room. "I'm afraid there are no phones in the Underground."

Sarah saw that the room had changed since she went to sleep. The bed she was laying in was huge with owl carved posts of ebony at each corner. The sheets were burgandy silk with gold trim to match the curtains on the bed that were burgundy and gold and embroidered with roses. The fireplace at the foot of the bed was huge. She could have stood in it with room to spare. The mantle over it was black marble and a mirror with an ornate gold frame hung over it. On either side of the fireplace sat two chairs covered in burgandy fabric to match the bed hangings. To the left of the fireplace stood a large ebony wardrobe covered in rose carvings picked out in gold leaf. Next to it stood a vanity with a bench covered in dark red satin and mirror and then a chest of drawers and finally a full length mirror all in the black wood with gold accents on the rose and owl carvings. To the right of the fireplace was a builtin bookcase filled with books with gold lettering glittering on there spines. Beyond that stood an ebony desk and chair near a window. The drapes on the windows were crimson to go with the bed hangings covered in more roses with crystal balls on the ends of the drapery rods. The walls were covered in a gold patterned silk.

She got out of the bed to look in the wardrobe. Her feet sank deep into the soft plush carpet on the floor and she looked down and saw it was the same red as the curtains. She padded softly across the floor and looked inside the wardrobe. She opened the door and said "What is all this?" The wardrobe was filled with dresses that looked just as rich and luxurious as the furniture in the room.

"This is your new home and those are your clothes."


End file.
